The one thing she always wanted
by babysgotback
Summary: takes place not long after Elliot Stabler jr. Eli is born. Chester hasnt killed that other cop yet....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Olivia Benson put her head in her hands and groaned softly. 

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot Stabler, her work partner asked, looking up. 

"Ugh, headache. A bad one," Olivia replied. 

"Go lay down in the crib, Liv. I'll get you a glass water and some panadol," Elliot cautioned caringly. 

"Okay, El, thanks," Olivia murmured gratefully, walking out of the main room of the station and into the crib, taking her jacket off and laid down on one of the beds as she went. A few minutes later Elliot opened the door and came in with a glass of water and two tablets in his hand. Olivia sat up at the doors creak and took the glass of water in one hand and the panadol in the other. A lock of hair fell down into her eyes as she did so. Elliot reached out and tucked the lock back behind her ear. As he did so his hand brushed her forehead. At the touch the appendage quickly recoiled as if burned. 

"Liv, you're burning up. I'm taking you home and telling Cragen you won't be in tomorrow. You need to take a sick day, Liv." Elliot warned his partner. He walked out of the room and calls his wife Kathy. 

"Hey darlin, listen I've gotta work late so don't wait up for me. I probably won't be home until tomorrow night," Elliot said into his phone. He listened for a moment, "No Kathy. Just because Liv doesn't have a family doesn't mean that she should do more over nighters! Good night," Elliot ended with a scowl and hung up on his wife.

He grabbed his coat and went back to the crib. Elliot helped Olivia up and led her out to the SUV. He then buckled her up and then hopped in the driver's seat and drove her home. Elliot wrapped his arm around his partner as he helped her out of the car and up into the building where her apartment was. He put his hand in her pocket and took her keys. Olivia slumped against him in unconsciousness so he picks her up. He rested her against the wall while he unlocked the door and carried her into the lounge room and layed her on the couch. Elliot then took off her shoes, trousers, and top off. Elliot went into her room and looked in all the drawers and wardrobe, searching for a camisole and trakkies for her. He found some after a few minutes and went back to Olivia. He noticed Olivia had an underwire bra on. He took that off her and put her camisole and trakkies on. Elliot went back into her room and pulled her bed back. He went out and scooped his sleeping partner up the same gentle way he would pick up his little boy Eli. He carried her into her room and gently laid her down in her bed. As he lays her down she wraps her arms around his neck and holds on to him. Elliot kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket, loosened his tie and hopped in bed besides his partner and held onto her unconscious figure. 

Olivia woke up around two o'clock in the morning with her arms around her partner and in different clothes. 

"El?" Olivia asks. 

"Yeah Liv?" Elliot grumbled, sitting up slightly, studying her sleepily. 

"Where am I? Why am I in bed with you? And why am I wearing different clothing?" Olivia questioned with fevor, her uncertainty making her slightly waspish. 

"Hey hey hey. Settle down, Liv. You had a headache and I gave you some panadol and brought you back here. I thought you would be more comfortable sleeping in these then what you were wearing to work," Elliot spoke soothingly.

"But that still doesn't explain why we are in bed together Elliot!" Olivia glowered, still rather snappy.

Elliot knew he was in trouble with his partner. Olivia only called him by his full name if they were having an argument or was talking about something serious. He was willing to bet it wasn't the latter. 

"Well you put your arms around my neck and even in your sleep you have an iron grip!" Elliot said softly with a slight grin to lighten the mood, his deep voice rumbling as he spoke. 

"Oh okay then." Olivia murmured contently, snuggling up against him. Elliot feet surprised that she settled down so quickly. He held his partner close with her head tucked under his chin. 

"Want something to drink?" Olivia said while she was snuggled against him. Elliot got up and taking Olivia by the hand and they went to the kitchen and had a couple of drinks. After three glasses of cola and wild turkey Olivia started to feel tired so went and hopped back in bed.

Elliot rinsed their glasses and went after his partner. He took his shirt, tie and trousers off before hopping in bed. Olivia waited until he was in bed before snuggling up against him and asking him about Eli. 

"Why the sudden interest in Eli, Liv?" Elliot asked her gently pressing his lips to the top of her head. It felt better being curled up with Olivia then Kathy but it felt so wrong. 

"You haven't talked about him in a while El." Olivia said, pulling her head out from under his chin and looking at him. Elliot put his forehead against hers. "Well, Liv, he hasn't hit a new milestone so you're fine at the moment." Elliot chuckled. Olivia felt the warmth of his breath on her lips. She wiggled up tight against him. 

"Oh. I thought something may have been wrong with Kathy and you again." Olivia murmured. 

"Well I want another baby and Kathy doesn't really care anymore...." Elliot's voice trailed off. Then he kissed her. It was gentle at first but the way Olivia responded to him, for it to last that way was impossible. Her hands were around his neck and shoulders and in his hair. Elliot deepened the kiss. His hands slipped through the camisole and against her skin. She wiggled closer then raised her arms above her head so Elliot could take her camisole off.

Ten years of friendship, love, and lust were finally escaping.

His hands gently slid over her breasts; so soft and smooth. Then his hands went down Olivia's body, taking her trakkies with him. Olivia rolled on top of Elliot. Kissing him in a way that Kathy never had, Olivia slipped off her panties and Elliot did the same with his own boxers. And then he entered her, pausing slightly inside of her so as she could adjust to his size before he began to slowly move inside her. 

Elliot looked at Olivia's faced holding the gaze of her chocolate brown eyes with his electric blue fiery eyes. 

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked. 

"Its you, Elliot. Your treating me like I'm a fragile piece of glass that you don't want shattered. Treat me like an equal, El."

With that said the SVU cop just couldn't hold back. He immediately thrusted as hard and as fast as he could inside of his woman. Olivia screamed his name as the pressure built inside of her and over flooded.

It sounded better coming from her then Kathy.

And it made him come inside of her.

Coming down from their climax they kissed every few moments, snuggling together until Olivia and Elliot fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When morning came Elliot gently kissed his partner on the forehead as she stirred in her sleep 

"Good mornin Liv." 

"El? It wasn't a dream?" Olivia murmured sleepily, sitting up rubbing at her eyes. 

"No it defiantly wasn't," Elliot grinned putting his hand to her head. "Good. Your temp has gone down. Now shall we take off from where we were last night?" 

Olivia answered that question by rolling on top of him and kissing him deeply. With that done Olivia snuggled back up with Elliot. Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, sleepy; it's time for work." 

Olivia sat up and looked at the clock. 

"You can get up if you want; I still have another half hour." Olivia responded tiredly, laying back down. Elliot got up and went and had a shower and made his partner breakfast in bed and asked where she kept her ironing board. 

"It's in the cupboard outside the bathroom El. And thanks for the food. Do you know how long it's been since someone has made me breakfast in bed?" 

"Quite a while?" Elliot guessed with a shrug, "Go hop in the shower, Liv, while I iron my clothes." 

Olivia grabbed some clean clothes out of three different drawers. She went in the bathroom and shut the door. She grabbed her period diary out of its hiding place and started writing. 

'Had unprotected sex with El. Hopefully I won't have my period for another nine months.' 

Then she undressed and hopped in the shower. She was out and dressed in a couple of minutes and found Elliot doing his tie up the wrong way. It seemed obvious to Olivia that Kathy mostly tied his ties for him. She put her hands over his and helped him do it properly. 

On the drive to work Elliot held Olivia's hand. A block or two before the precinct Elliot parked the car. 

"Liv, last night was wonderful. But the chances of it happening again are slim. But you will let me know if you become pregnant won't you?" Elliot asked looking into his partner's eyes. 

"El.... Of course I would let you know if you have gotten me pregnant. You would be the first person to know whether it was going to be your baby or not!" Olivia said.

Elliot and some other detectives was the closest thing she had to family. Captain Cragen was like a father to her. He was the one who had told her about her mother's death. 

"Okay then Liv thanks." Elliot smiled, not realizing he meant so much to her. Then he kissed her soft and sweet. But before the kiss could turn to heated it, he stopped. He started the kiss and he had to end it. Besides, they were only a block or so from their work. He wiped the smudged lipstick off Olivia's chin with his thumb. 

"Do I have any of your lipstick on my mouth?" He asked his partner. 

Olivia reached over and wiped her thumb over his lips. "Nope. All clear El." 

Elliot started the SUV back up and drove to work. When he got to work he went straight to where he kept a spare shirt. He changed into a new shirt and went and sat down at his desk. As he sat down, Olivia murmured to him as she passed,  
"The Chief of the D's is in the office with Cragen!" 

Elliot just had one thought in his mind. 'What have I done this time?' 

After about an hour The Chief of the D's left Captain Cragen's office and the main room of the station without looking at any of the detectives. 

"Benson! Stabler! My office! Now!" Cragen barked at them. 

"Uh oh." Elliot muttered under his breath. 

"Why does TCOD's office have the two of you on camera leaving this building with your arm around Benson?!" Cragen asked using his best what-the-hell-has-happened-voice as he glared at his two detectives. 

"Liv had a head ache so I gave her some painkillers. She was wobbly on her feet so I put my arm around her so she wouldn't fall." Elliot explained carefully. 

"Well I hope for your sake that that's the true story because it is highly likely that there will be an investigation." Cragen warned them.

They all knew what happened if any one in the NYPD had a sexual relationship with another NYPD person in the same precinct; everyone involved would lose their jobs. 

Cragen dismissed them and they walked back out. 

"That was close, Liv. Too close." 

"Uh huh. But I'll still let you know. And to everyone else it will be an IVF baby," they whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. 

One month later. 

"Can you take me past the drug store when you drop me off El?" Olivia asked. "I promised Mrs. Layette that I would pick her prescription up for her." 

"Sure thing Liv," Elliot replied. This was the code conversation they had set up when they had been out driving after a lead a few weeks ago on a case. 

They went to the drug store in china town and Olivia brought a pregnancy test. They drove back to Olivia's place and Elliot sat on the couch in his partner's apartment waiting for Olivia to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Olivia came out of the bathroom. She sat on the couch beside him. 

"Just one more minute El." Olivia said nervously. Elliot squeezed her hand. 

"Don't worry about a thing Liv. We may have to let Cragen know and you can tell Simon that it is my baby if you are pregnant but everyone else can think it is a sperm donor." Elliot said softly. Olivia lifted the stick up in the light. She had opted for a test

with words, not lines or dots. 

...

She was pregnant.

With Elliot's baby.

She just sat there staring at it.

Elliot turned it so he could see. As soon as he seen the result he flung the test on the floor and wrapped his partner up tight in his arms.

Olivia started sobbing. 

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked relaxing his grip on her, afraid he had hurt her. 

"El, I'm crying because I'm shocked and because you are my best friend and I'm so happy!" she replied. She looked up at him through her tears. "What about Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzi, Dickie and Eli? Are you going to hide your baby from them?" 

"Well actually when you start to show I was going to ask if you would like Kathy or Maureen or one of the other kids, not Eli obviously, but if they could baby sit for you. Kathleen adores you and I could just drop you home every night and pick which ever kid of mine is watching our baby. I just won't tell them I'm the father," Elliot said before kissing her gently, "And did I mention that I am so proud you will be having my baby Liv? Even if I can't openly claim him or her." 

Olivia looked like she was about to kiss him when instead she gave him a little nip on the nose, "You cheeky bastard!" 

"And you wouldn't have me any other way Liv," Elliot grinned as he checked his watch. He had better hurry home or he would be in the dog house with Kathy. Again! 

He gave Olivia a quick but deep kiss and left.

Olivia just sat on the couch, dumbfounded that she had her best friend's baby inside her.

Suddenly it hit her.

She jumped up off the couch and grabbed her personal mobile.

She text her brother Simon that he was soon to be an uncle. Then she grabbed a snack of salted nuts.

She had been craving them a lot lately.

Probably the baby inside her.

She then got changed and hopped in bed. 

The next morning when Elliot came to pick her up she was in the bathroom throwing up.

Elliot let himself in and hearing her he rushed to the bathroom. 

"You okay Liv?" Elliot asked concerned. 

"Morning sickness. Can you grab me a glass of warm water and some salted nuts?" Olivia called back as she came up for some air. The water Elliot could understand but the nuts.

Oh well he thought. Who am I to know what a pregnant woman wants?

He grabbed the glass water and the bag of nuts off the table. Elliot sat down with Olivia and rubbed her back as she rinsed her mouth out with the water and started eating the salted nuts like there was no tomorrow. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to tell everyone I'm pregnant El." Olivia said smiling at him. She stood up and brushed her teeth then graving the bag of nuts and flushing the vomit away Olivia and Elliot went and hopped in the SUV. 

"Hey, uh, El? Can we get more nuts? I think I'm gonna need them," Oliviamurmured with a blush, looking across at him. Elliot turned in to the car park and found an empty space close to the door. He was in and out in less then five minutes carrying two big brown paper bags. He put them on the backseat and drove to work. He carried the brown bags full of salted nuts. Olivia went straight to Captain Cragen's office. 

"Olivia? What's with the nuts?" Cragen asked surprised. 

"Well Captain you know how I've always wanted a child or two? I went to a clinic one night after work and got a sperm donor and well now... now I'm pregnant!" Olivia said happily, a fake grin plastered on her features. 

"Could that be why you took such a bad reaction to the panadol you were given or is this Elliot's baby and does he know?" Cragen asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Elliot knows I'm pregnant. That's why we were late. I have morning sickness and a bad craving for salted peanuts." Olivia answered side stepping one of the questions. "Any way I just wanted to know that as I get closer if I can do more desk work." She walked out of the office put her rubbish in the bin and sat at her desk opposite Elliot's desk.

Fin walked past with some chicken noodle soup and Olivia ran for the bathroom. She threw up a couple of times in the sink before Elliot was there with some more water and nuts.

Fin came into the room leaving his noodle soup on his desk. 

"Why you throwing up Liv?" Fin asked concerned. 

"The smell of your soup. Okay, this is misnamed. It should be called all day sickness not morning sickness!" Olivia said in between retches. 

"Oh." Fin said turning. "Wait. You are pregnant Liv?" Fin turned back, realization hitting him hard. 

"Sperm donor 394." Olivia said coming up for air. "Hopefully El's wife/older children will be happy to help me by babysitting for me when I'm at work." 

"Well Congratulations, Liv." Fin said in the deepest voice she knew. Just by hearing the other detectives talk she knew who was near her. Fin had the deepest voice, Elliot's voice was not quite as deep but more sharp, John Munch was always on about some conspiracy theory in a higher voice and Chester Lake was not quite as deep as Fin but kind of rattler.

Olivia had stopped throwing up for the moment. 

"El? Can you ask Fin to get rid of the soup?" She asked gazing up at him. 

"Of course I can Liv. And what time do you have to be at the doctors?" Elliot said looking at her, his electric blue eyes fiery. 

"Uh, not until around two o'clock. I've cleared it with Cragen. He said to use whatever time I need." Olivia said gazing up at her partner. 

"Well, if you're still throwing up I'll drive you there," Elliot said putting his hand to her forehead checking to see how hot she was. She was a bit clammy but otherwise fine. Elliot went and made Fin get rid of his soup then went back to give his partner the all clear. 

They worked on paper work as it was pretty quiet and were wrapping up their last case. Olivia ran and threw up several times so Elliot ended up driving her to the doctors. 

Olivia was thinking of baby names. She wanted Elliot to have a say in it but also wanted a special name for their child. She would love to call it Oliver for a boy and Elli for a girl. Because she wasn't paying attention she slipped going up the stairs. Elliot grabbed her and slipped his arm around her waist holding her tight against him so she couldn't slip again and hurt herself or their baby


	3. Chapter 3

"El, I was thinking for a boy Oliver and for a girl Ellie," Olivia started, welcoming his warm touch.

"That's a wonderful idea, Liv," Elliot grinned, kissing Olivia on the forehead.

Olivia laughed softly as they walked into the doctor clinic. Just as they walked in Doctor Fangartie called Olivia.

"Well, well, well; looks like they are on time!" Elliot muttered in surprise.

"Be nice Elliot," Olivia tusked disapprovingly, "Oh, by the way; I think Cragen knows."

Elliot looked at her, shock written over his features as he watched his partner exit the room, standing there in bewilderment for a moment before shaking himself and following Olivia and Dr. Fangartie into the examination room.

"Miss Benson only," Dr. Fangartie sneered, giving Elliot the evil eye.

"Elliot is coming in with me, Dr. Fangartie, as he is the closest thing to family I have. So whether you like it or not, we will both be in the room, thank you," Olivia retorted giving the doctor an evil eye ten times worse then what Elliot had received from the doctor, causing the temperamental doctor to shut his trap.

When they came out of the GP clinic there was a missed call on Elliot's mobile from Cragen. He quickly dialled his boss's number and put his phone to his ear.

There was a pause as Elliot listened to their boss.

"Okay Captain. Liv and I are on the way back."

Elliot listened to his phone again and pulled his notebook and pen out of his pocket and using the hood of the SUV to lean on. He scribbled something down then said, "Right Captain we're on our way."

"Where are we going?" Liv asked her partner.

"Lower Eastside 48th street 126 apartment 412: rape/homicide."

And with that the two drove through Manhattan to the crime scene where they met Melinda Warner the M.E.

Chapter 3

One month later

Olivia was curled around the toilet bowl again as Elliot let himself in using his spare key she had given him.

"Livia? You ready for work?" Elliot called out as he went straight to the fridge. He poured himself a glass of O.J.

Olivia got up from the toilet and flushed. She walked out to the kitchen and took the juice and tipped in into her mouth, her throat moving as she drank. Then set the now empty glass down and went back to rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for Liv?" Elliot asked, hoping he could join the search so they wouldn't be late.

"I wanted a PBJ sandwich." Olivia pouted. "With mayonnaise and tomato sauce. Oh and don't forget the spread cheese!"

Elliot pushed her to the side and made the sandwich. He took an experimental bite. Regretting it instantly he skulled the rest of the OJ and poured another OJ which he also downed while Olivia leaned against the island bar eating it like chocolate.

Elliot made another six sandwiches and wrapped the [nasty] food to take with them. He put everything away and they quickly left Olivia's apartment for the 1-6. By the time they got to the squad room Cragen was standing at his door waiting for them.

"Benson! Stabler! My office! Now!" Cragen roared.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other then walked into Cragen's office.

"I want answers an-"

And with that Olivia ran out of his office before Cragen finished four words.

He gave Elliot the deluxe I'm-going-to-kill-you evil eye stare.

"Where did Benson go?" Cragen asked pissed off.

"Well Capt'n she still gets morning sickness and quite frankly if you, Fin, Munch, Chester and I ate her current craving we would be curled up at the toilet too," Elliot smirked, trying to explain.

"What is she craving Stabler?" Cragen asked still pissed off.

"Peanut butter, jelly, mayonnaise, tomato sauce and spread cheese!"

Cragen face paled a little at the man's words.

"You mean like in one sandwich?"

"Yep, sure do Capt'n!" Elliot grinned roguishly, waving the plastic wrapped sandwiches in his hand.  
"All those in the one sandwich?" Cragen grumbled, his Adam's apple involuntarily bobbing as he took a gulp in unwanted horror.

"Yeah. I took a bite of one she had this morning; it took two glasses of OJ before I felt okay again," Elliot scowled, pulling the look back just as Olivia walked back in.

"Uh El? Can I have another sandwich?" Olivia looked up at him.

Elliot sighed and passed her one of the glad wrapped sandwich, his eyes twinkling evilly as Olivia took it and started eating it quickly.

"See?" Elliot questioned as he turned to his boss who was currently turning ever paler.

"So what was it you wanted us in here for Captain?" Olivia asked happily between bites.

"I want to know who the father of your baby is and wether he will be in the picture," Cragen said, giving them a glare, "If IAB find out first then you're both in the dog house. You tell me first and I can work around it to save your a*ses," Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia just look at each other.

Elliot discreetly slips off his wedding ring before answering.

"Captain, I have been trying to leave my wife since before Eli was born. I know she was, and is still, cheating on me so I got a paternity test done and he isn't my son. I have been trying to break up with her but she plays on my weakest part. She tells me that because of the hours I work I would never get custardy of the kids. That is why my phone number has changed. I haven't changed my address yet as Mo sends all my mail to on for me. Captain, I am the father of Olivia's baby. When I finish tonight, I am taking the kids and their stuff and bringing them to my new place and suing for sole custardy of my children."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 one month later part one 

**Disclaimer: No I do not own them :'( However I would like Stabler wrapped up in only a towel for Christmas!**

"Objection your honor! Relevance?" Judy Donnelly said standing up. 

"Sustained. Move on counselor," Judge Bradley agreed. 

"Does your current physical state have any bearing on Detective Stabler's divorce, Detective Benson?" 

"If you are talking about my being four months pregnant, having mood swings and weird cravings, then I suppose working with a pregnant woman certainly could impact on his home life since he and the other detectives at the 1-6 are the closest I have to a family. Elliot has taken it upon himself to help me out," Olivia stated proudly to Kathy's divorce attorney- Matthew Kurtis.

"Uh huh. So you and Elliot are close?" Kurtis questioned. 

"Yes. We've been partners for 10 years."

"So you agree you _have_ become close. Close enough to have him take you to all your doctor appointments?" Kurtis accused.

"Elliot, Detectives Munch and Tutuola along with Captain Cragen and our ADA Alex Cabot are the closest I have to family; along with my newly discovered half brother Simon. I never knew my father, as he is the man who raped my mum; she died nearly 8 years ago. Simon is busy in New Jersey with his girlfriend and her child. Elliot volunteered to take me," Olivia explained.

"No more questions your honor." Kurtis relented, walking back to the table.

"Detective you may stand down," Judge Bradley said calmly, bringing the gravel down.

"Your honor the defense calls Detective Elliot Stabler!" Kurtis says standing up again.

Elliot walked up from his table with Judy Donnelly and stepped up into the chair.

"Detective Stabler, it says here that you are only going for sole custody of Kathleen Stabler, Richard Stabler and Elizabeth Stabler. What about your other two children with my client?"

"Maureen no longer lives at home and is more than welcome to stay with me whenever she feels necessary and I recently found out that Elliot Stabler Jr. Although he carries my name is not my son. I had suspected it for a while and finally asked Dr. Melinda Warner to conduct a paternity test. Eli is not my biological son."

"And when you are at work, whom will look after Kathleen, Richard and Elizabeth?"

"Kathleen spends most of the time in her old dorm room studying with her friends. Dickie and Lizzie can either go home or come down to the 1-6 and wait upstairs where they can do whatever homework they have. As much as I would like sole custardy of all four I understand that they are all old enough to decide where they want to live. Maureen is still a little blue eyed blonde haired toddler from when I first left the Marines though in my heart although my mind knows she is an adult; Kathleen is my little angel that has given me nearly all my grey hairs! Dickie and Lizzie, the twins that drove Detective Munch crazy! My first son and he was a spitting image of me while his twin sister was a spitting image of their mom. Eli, you carry my name. My partner saved you and your mama's lives. She kept you alive and was the first person to hold you and I love you so much yet you aren't mine. Please, give me the children that are mine. I need them. They are proof that I've something right in my life. Please, I beg you; I just can't lose them. It will devastate me. Please." The strong, macho Elliot sobbed the last few sentence of his testimony.

"No more questions, your honor."

"I have no questions either your honor. I believe his last few words sum it all up." Donnelly said.

"Recess for an hour in which time I will review the notes and make my choice." Judge Bradley banged down his gravel, dismissing everyone.

"El?" came a voice from behind him.

"Liv? How are you?" Elliot bent down and placed both his hands on the painfully obvious baby bump Olivia had, "Hi bubs, you gonna kick for me?"

Olivia groaned, "Please don't El. That child has just spent the last few hours using my bladder as a tap dance floor!"

Elliot laughed and pressed his lips to her forehead then looked at his watch.

"I'm surprised you didn't have to the toilet during your time on the stand! Come on its nearly time for your OBGYN appointment," Elliot said placing his hand in the small of her back to guide her.

"Elliot! How dare you treat your partner like that?" Kathy yelled walking towards them. "How dare you talk to her belly like you talked to mine when I had your children in there? How dare you be so nice to her and kiss her when we are still married!"

"Kathy, I am sick of you acting like Liv is a piece of dog shit on the bottom of your shoe! I will be the closest thing this baby has to a father. Hell! If Liv is okay with it then Bubs can even call me 'Dad'; I was already gonna be 'Uncle Elliot'! Now we are going to the doctors. And if you ever want to speak to me again, talk to your lawyer and he can talk to mine. Good bye Kathy."

With that Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and off they walked to the black SUV.

**-**

**The next chapter will be the doctor's appointment and maybe some e/o smut! If you want any e/o smut hit that lil button that's a tad further down or Twitter me kelz4eo and give me an action/line you want to happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** No I didn't drop off the face of the earth, just had no time or ideas… This chapter is unedited as I sent it to my beta several months ago and heard nothing I decided to post it anyway…

_Previously:  
__"Kathy, I am sick of you acting like Liv is a piece of dog shit on the bottom of your shoe! I will be the closest thing this baby has to a father. Hell! If Liv is okay with it then Bubs can even call me 'Dad'; I was already gonna be 'Uncle Elliot'! Now we are going to the doctors. And if you ever want to speak to me again, talk to your lawyer and he can talk to mine. Good bye Kathy." _

_With that Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and off they walked to the black SUV._

Elliot was driving fast. He took a sharp turn on a narrow piece of road without slowing down.  
"Elliot?" Olivia yelped pissed off.  
Elliot gulped. An angry Olivia was bad; an angry _**pregnant**_ Olivia was terrible.  
"Yes Livvy?" Elliot asked trying to downplay the worry he was feeling.  
"Either slow the bliddy hell down _or_ I will make the rest of your, what will be incredibly short, life, hell on earth!" Olivia yelped. She had only just lost the morning sickness and was now feeling like she was going to be sick again! And just to make her day that little bit worse; she needed to pee but she couldn't pee until her ultra sound was done!  
Elliot slowed down and drove much more carefully. He moved his hand from the wheel to the gear stick to go up a gear and as he pulled his hand back Olivia caught his hand and entwined their fingers, laying their hands on her knee. The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence. Once Elliot had parked he gently squeezed her hand as he kissed her on her hair. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze back and they knew that each other was forgiven.

Just as Olivia and Elliot walked into the waiting room, Dr Fangartie called out for Olivia to come through. Still holding hands Olivia and Elliot made their way into examination room three.  
"Now the…"  
"Gel is going to be cold. I know." Olivia cut him off.  
The doctor gently and quickly applied the gel then turned the machine on. He moved the scanner over Olivia's tummy when he stopped for a second and pressed his stethoscope to it. He frowned and moved back.  
"What's wrong?" Elliot asked feeling scared.  
"It sounds like a heart murmur. If you will excuse me for a moment I want to run and get Doctor Dartina. She specializes in neonatal heart murmurs." Dr. Fangartie said before exiting the room. Olivia clutched at Elliot. He pulled one hand from her grasp and caressed her face.  
"Hey don't cry Liv, they thought that Dickie had a heart murmur but it was just Lizzie's heart beat!"  
Olivia sniffed and looked up at him with a thin watery smile. Just then Dr. Fangartie walked back in to the room with a woman close on his heels.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Ammiee Dartina. My co-work thinks your baby has a heart murmur but many murmurs turn out to be extra siblings so try not to worry too much okay?" Dr. Dartina said trying to reassure the couple in front of her. She set up a little monitor and gently moved the scanner that was connected to it over Olivia's tummy while moving the stethoscope in conjunction, looking and listening to what was happening inside the womb.  
"Is there any multiple births in your family history?" Dr. Dartina asked suddenly taking the ear plugs out.  
"Ahh I have a set of twins from a previous marriage." Elliot offered.  
"Well you are having quadruplets!" Dr. Dartina said.

A/N: Duh duh dun I am feeling evil and leaving you all hanging with a cliffie!


End file.
